Fate
by Ladyinshiningarmour
Summary: Updated! But ON HIATUS. What happens when Yuki demands a divorce? A broken hearted Neal, of course. But when he goes to Kel for comfort, post marriage nerves get in the way. KN.
1. I

**30/12/2008: Edited! (Not really, but collated and tweaked slightly)****A/N:** This takes place after Lady Knight. **Joren is still alive.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The Realm of Tortall and all the Characters in PoTS, the Lioness Quartet, the 'Trickster's' Set and the Wild Magic Series belong to Tamora Pierce. Nothing you recognize here belongs to me (Well, maybe except Issy, Garret, Genevieve, Peter, Frederick and the Plot). **The word 'vampyre' is actually 'vampire' with an intentional spelling tweak**, because there seems to be a theme of slightly unconventional ways of spelling different things (and new names given too) in Tamora Pierce's Tortall Quartets. Just trying to keep with the authenticity. Vampires are not my creation.

(Er...I'm not sure if Truth or Dare actually existed during the Medieval Times, but just pretend it does, please?)

* * *

**Fate**

**I.**

"YOU WHAT?!" Keladry of Mindelan bellowed in horror. Lady Yukimi raised a brow at her friend, her eyes cold and unfeeling.

" I demanded a divorce—so what?" came her matter-of-fact reply.

"So what?!" Kel repeated in disbelief, " So what?! Neal's been as faithful as a puppy for Mithros' sake! And you divorce him like this--with a 'So what' ?!!" Kel's hysterical reaction only made Yuki's cold stare turn into one of curiosity. Kel rarely—in fact---almost never displayed any emotion. It was the etiquette demanded in the Yamani Islands and Kel and Yuki, having grown up together, were familiar of the practice.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her, and all traces of her previous hysteria melted away as she began softly, "Is it because of Tama?" referring to Yuki's childhood sweetheart, who was killed in a fire. "Because it would change things a lot, you know."

Kel searched her friend's face for any sign of a reaction, but found none, save a silent sardonic raise of a brow.

"Even if it is, you seem rather…concerned," she finally answered, enunciating the words blandly.

With a groan of frustration, the lady knight stormed out of the room, seething with rage.

Kel knocked tentatively on the door of her best friend's room. "Neal?" she called.

"Leave me alone."

She sighed and attempted pushing open the door, surprised when it gave way. Neal lifted his head from his hands when he heard the creaking of the door. The dazedness in his eyes was replaced by ire as he realized that Kel had defied his command.

"I said leave me alone, dammit!" He brushed past her and exited his room. Kel spun around and jogged after him, sighing at his stubbornness.

Neal slowed into a walk as he reached the stables, unaware that Kel had followed him. She put her hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture, making him jump. " I thought I said to—" he began angrily, but stopped as soon as he realized that it was no use getting angry with her. Sighing, he apologized. " Sorry, Kel." He took a deep, unsteady breath. "It's just that—"

Kel cut him off with a wave. " I was just…talking…to Yuki just now," she told him with a grim smile as his eyes widened at her delayed use of "talking" which he suspected was not suitable at all. " I'm sorry." Her voice took on a softer tone as she apologized on behalf of Yuki.

"I thought she cared," he sobbed, face twisting in pain. Kel said nothing as she put her arms around him in a motherly embrace.

As the sun slowly set, cold silver-blue eyes from within the shadows watched the solitary silhouette in the stables.

* * *

" KEEEEEEELLLLL!!!!!" Neal's voice sounded from outside her room. A somewhat dishevelled Kel rose wearily out of bed. " Kelkelkelkelkelkelkeeeeeeeeelll!!!" Yanking open the door, she glared, albeit rather sleepily, at him.

"I know you don't feel useful enough as a healer or a knight, but you can at least refrain from attempting to take on the task of being the whole castle's alarm bell," she mumbled grumpily. Pushing him out of her room, she proceeded to wash up.

" Hurry up, I'm starving," he complained as she exited her room, and practically dragged her along to the Mess Hall. _At least he's back to his usual self,_ she thought with a wry grin. When they reached the Mess Hall they were greeted by the usual "Jolly" s from Owen, and the not-so-usual groans and moans from Merric and Seaver.

" Drunk as two goons last night," Owen explained, gesturing to the " Groaning Duo". Kel and Neal exchanged amused glances.

"What? No 'Jolly'? " Kel teased.

" Oh…well then," Owen amended triumphantly," maybe; Drunk as two JOLLY goons!"

Kel met Neal's amused glance with one of her own before voicing "What happened?"

"Oh, er...that," Owen swallowed nervously. "I'll be quite worried about my fate once they become sober and find out that I've told you about it."

"Come on, Owen, we'll say that we witnessed the whole thing," Neal cajoled. "they won't remember anything, anyway."

Owen slid a glance at his moaning companions, who seemed to have fallen asleep on their breakfast. Convinced, he began.

"Well, last night, they got into an argument over a debutante. Lady Ingrid, if I'm not wrong."

Kel raised a brow.

"Merric said that her eyes were Sapphire Blue in colour. Seaver said they were _Royal_ Blue."

Snorting, she shook her head in exasperation. "I suppose that they fought next about the colour of her breastband?" She inquired dryly. Neal shot her an amused look while Owen, ignorant of her sarcasm, shook his head.

"I can't exactly remember what they argued about next, but somehow or other they ended up playing 'Truth or Dare'. Then they dared each other to consume huge amounts of this liquid they served--Beer, by the looks of it--and got drunk, naturally. And then Merric dared Seaver to take off his shirt, jump onto the table, and shout that Lady Ingrid was the most beautiful Lady in Tortall, which, he did, of course."

Kel's jaw dropped in utter disbelief as Neal attempted to swallow his guffaws of laughter.

"Then Seaver, in turn, dared Merric to take of _his_ shirt, jump onto the table, and say that _he_ looked beautiful _in a breastband_."

At this, his two companions quite literally stuffed their fists into their mouths to muffle their laughter at picturing the odd scene, which they were afraid would kill them.

"That's not all--"

"STOP!" Kel gasped, her face streaked with tears of mirth. "Any more and we'll die of laughter," she told him in between breaths. With one last chuckle, she cast a sardonic look at Neal, who had fallen off his seat and was rolling about in peals of laughter. "See? Even our dear healer has contracted this particularly horrid case of the 'Mad Meathead Disease'. And who's going to heal us if the healers themselves become diseased?". Kel shook her head in mock-severity and patted Owen's shoulder comfortingly. "Come, Owen, we don't want to get his disease do we? Let's get away from here."

Neal suddenly sat up in mock indignation at grabbed her arm. Fortunately for Owen, he had seen the strange brightness in Neal's eyes and hurriedly murmured an excuse about having to help Merric and Seaver to "get around". Neal ignored him and instead headed for the Lady Knight.

"Kel," He began innocently. Kel shot a suspicious look in his direction and immediately darted out of her chair, evacuating into the safety of one of the secret passages leading out of the castle. It seemed that the passage was not as 'secret' as she thought however, when she looked over her shoulder seconds later only to come face to face with the 'diseased' healer.

Trying to smile at him as sweetly as possible, Kel backtracked as Neal advanced. "So…Neal," she gulped nervously, "I've heard that you've recently taken a liking towards artichokes. I've got a stash of them myself; so I'm just going to get it now, you know?" She dodged quickly to his side and made a dash for the exit. Neal's reflexes had sharpened over the years, and much to Kel's dismay, his arm shot out and grabbed hers for the second time that day.

"Neal, I've got to go get the artichokes…" she pleaded pathetically.

Smirking silently, the healer ignored her and continued to back her into a wall, just as she realized what he was about to do.

"You will not tickle me; you Meatheaded cretin—or Peachblossom will get a taste of some Meatloaf tonight," Kel threatened desperately, crossing her arms over her lower abdomen in an attempt to shield herself from the oncoming onslaught of tickles.

When the tickles never came, she opened her eyes--only to find herself falling into a sea of green…

* * *

_[Neal]_

Neal gave chase as Kel ran into one of the passages leading away from the mess hall, trying hard to keep the look of mock anger on his face.

He fought to keep down the laughter that was welling inside him. Trust Kel to brighten up the gloomiest of days—not that he had forgotten the reality of his divorce.

It was Kel who had helped him pull himself together. She was the one who had stood by him all these years. She was his personal confidante—his best friend—his mother—the one who had shared his troubles, joys, fights…every aspect of his life in the palace. In every chapter of his life ever since she entered the palace as a probationary page, Kel always seemed to be there in the corner, a part of him that could not be exempted.

Kel.

Every time her name was mentioned, he would remember her warm hazel eyes, the calm and peaceful expression. And then there was the strange possessiveness he felt over her. He had tried to convince himself that it was just a brotherly instinct, but after last night, he knew it was more than that. What he had felt for Yuki was just a crush—he knew that now.

He stared into those dreamy eyes as he backed her into the wall. " So…Neal, I've heard that you've recently taken a liking towards artichokes. I've got a stash of them myself; so I'm just going to get it now, you know" He knew that tone all too well and managed to catch her pretty easily as she dodged and tried to escape. " Not tickles again!" she cried in dismay, closing her eyes and bracing herself.

_No Kel, not tickles_, he thought, waiting patiently as he drew closer to her, their faces only inches apart. He caught her gaze when her eyes opened and his mouth descended upon hers, his tongue caressing her lips, urging them to part.

Suddenly, he broke away, panting heavily. _What am I doing! She doesn't even feel the same way! _He turned away from her and raked his hands through his hair in self-disgust. " Kel, I'm sorry—" but broke off as he heard her running out to the mess hall. He sighed in frustration and cursed.

Joren watched from the other end of the passage, once again camouflaged in the semi-darkness.

* * *

_[Joren]_

She looked so much like her. Her hair, the determination in her eyes…it was just too much for him to bear.

**----------------------------**

"_Jowen, why are you tho thad?" The brunette little girl lisped, the concern for her elder brother apparent on her face. Joren of Stonemountain raised his head from his hands and smiled at his four-year-old sister._

"_Not sad, Issy, just tired," he told her._

"_Okay," she answered, promptly plopping herself on his bed and patting the space beside her, as if she were encouraging him to lie there. He smiled, amused at her motherly antics and swooped down to lift her off his bed. Her gurgles of excitement filled him with brotherly love and protectiveness he had never experienced until her existence._

"_Let's go riding, okay?" He suggested as he set her onto the ground and took her hand. At her enthusiastic reply, they set off for the stables._

**----------------------------**

Four short, bittersweet years--that was all she had. The day they went riding was her last. And it was solely because of him. One arrow. That was all it took to send her to the Black God's realm. If he hadn't suggested going riding, Buchard's assassins wouldn't have killed her. He had known, of course, that his father was plotting to kill her.

The anger for his father re-surfaced._ How could he even bear to kill his own daughter? _It was pure insanity—and it was revoltingly barbaric. Maybe it was because of his hatred of women. He hated himself for letting his father brainwash him into hating females for the first fifteen years of his life. And then Issy was born. Dear, sweet, Issy. She taught him to stop hating—to love. Ever since the realization of how unreasonably he had bullied the Mindelan girl, he had wanted to apologize. He had just lacked the courage.

* * *

Kel stumbled blindly into her room, her heart pounding wildly. She had thought it was just a crush…a crush that happened ten years ago, and yet the familiar and dreaded feeling was returning to the pit of her stomach.

_NO! He just got divorced with Yuki! It's probably just some post-marriage…nerves-kind of thing._

Then she remembered the look in his eyes and shivered.

* * *

Neal yanked his tunic off in self-disgust, freeing the first two buttons of his shirt. Stalking to his window, he removed his belt and untucked his shirt.

The full moon seemed to be mocking him as she stared down at him from the midnight sky.

All of a sudden, he felt lonely…and oddly empty. As if something was missing…

_Kel._

**NO!**

A low growl resonated from his chest as he angrily dashed away all thoughts of her.

_You're absolutely STUPID; you know that? She's been there all these years, and when you FINALLY realize that she is female, you push her away…_

**Shut. Up.**

And now, look what's happened? She's confused. And who's fault is this? Why, Your—

**SHUT YOUR BLOODY TRAP!**

_Tut tut, such language! What on earth would she say?_

**I can't believe I'm reduced to such a state—talking to myself. Must be the post-marriage lunacy getting to me. SHUT UP YOU…YOU…OTHER SIDE OF ME!**

***Knocks his head repeatedly against the wall***

—_Five minutes later—_

" Ow,"

Resignedly, he dropped onto his bed and attempted to coax his mind into sweet slumber.

However, his mind insisted on plaguing him with thoughts of a certain lady knight. He groaned in frustration and jumped out of bed. Already he could feel desire pulsing through his veins like wildfire.

Raking his fingers through his tousled hair, he made his decision and slipped silently out of his bedchamber.

He inserted a slight pressure on her door and was surprised to find the door unbolted. Soundlessly, he entered her room and bolted the door firmly behind him.

The curtains were drawn, letting the pale moonlight that illuminated her features spill into the room. She lay sprawled across her bed, tangled up in the sheets, as if she had been struggling in her sleep.

A smile of tenderness spread across his face as he sat himself on the edge of her bed. Brushing the back of his hand gently across her cheek, he whispered her name repeatedly, savouring the taste of it on the tip of his tongue.

Suddenly, she thrashed about feverishly, muttering incoherent words which grew in clarity with each syllable. Then he heard it.

"Cleon…no, don't leave me…don't leave me! Cleon, stay here…"

He clenched his fist angrily at the realisation of her words.

So she still thought about Cleon.

His breath was coming out uneven and rough.

_**Funny, she never showed it.**_

_Of course she never showed it, you Ninny. She's _Kel _for Mithros' sake. Kel __never__ displays her inner thoughts to anyone. Gods, you really are a Dimwit._

Neal tried to soothe the struggling Kel, trying hard to ignore the last comment as well as the sharp stab of pain in his chest. He knew that emotion all too well—he didn't like it. And it was right there—staring at him with a great big 'J'.

Jealousy.

As he caressed her forehead, he murmured soothingly to her. Sensing a comforting presence, Kel subconsciously pulled Neal's arm towards her, making him fall onto the bed with her.

It was at that unfortunate moment that she decided to rouse herself, only to find her best friend tumbled in bed with her.

Kel mumbled groggily as she awoke from her dream, only to find someone else in her bed. Someone decidedly masculine, judging from the muscular arm she grasped in her hand.

At first she thought she was dreaming, and that Cleon was here with her. Then she saw the brown hair.

_Wait a minute, Cleon doesn't have brown hair! The only person here who has this shade of hair is—_

"NEAL?!"

Kel squeaked in mortification and leapt out of her bed.

"What in the world are you doing here at this god-forsaken hour?" She hissed. Suddenly, a horrible thought struck her. "Oh, no, no, no…" She murmured as she sat down in a chair, watching Neal scramble out of the bed and smooth down his ruffled clothing.

"We didn't do anything, Kel," He said quietly, looking away as a tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks. Kel narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him, her own heated face giving away her embarrassment.

"Did you?"

Neal's eyes flew to hers in horror at her suggestion. "Kel, you know I would never dream of taking advantage of you like that!"

At the hesitant expression in her eyes, he immediately took her hand in steadfast clasp and faced her seriously.

"Kel, we've been best friends of so many years…surely you believe me?"

As she gazed into endless green, all the childhood memories they spent together came hurtling back to her. A soft smile graced her features at the reminiscence of the memories she cherished so much.

Looking again into those soulful emerald orbs, she smiled once more, this time more confident and trusting.

"I believe you," she whispered softly.

But as he returned to his own room minutes later, he was struck by the naïve, childlike trust she had in him. Sighing sadly, he slumped against the wall in weary resignation.

"You mustn't trust me anymore, Kel. I don't think I can even trust myself now."

And then he knew just what he had to do.

He had to leave Tortall—and get away from Kel.

* * *

Kel awoke the next morning to excessive noise coming from outside her room.

"Kel! Wake up and _OPEN THE DAMN DOOR_!" Came Merric's frantic voice, followed by violent pounding. Upon recognizing his voice, Kel immediately scrambled to unbolt her door.

Merric _rarely_ swore. When he did, something was definitely wrong.

As soon as the door was open, Merric and Owen rushed in with similar looks of distress on their faces. Before she could utter a single word, they started babbling urgently in an incomprehensible rush of words.

"Wait!" Kel interrupted. "Explain _slowly _what the problem is. And one person at a time please,"

Exchanging troubled glances with his partner, Owen blurted, "Neal's gone—disappeared—poof!—out of Tortall!"

"He could have been sent by King Jon to Carthak or somewhere or other," Kel reasoned, dunking her face into a basin of cold water. Merric shook his head.

"Seaver's gone to ask; the King doesn't know of this—neither does Myles or Dom,"

Frowning, Kel donned her tunic. "So you're saying that he's gone away—against the law?"

"Technically, no: Neal's supposed to be on vacation now,"

"But?"

"But Jon just received news that Carthak and Sancra are at war; Galla's alliance lies with Sancra; and that new immortals allied with Carthak have appeared."

At this, Kel's fingers faltered while slipping her hidden daggers into her belt. Realization dawned upon her like a tsunami wave, and she paled. Geographically, Tortall was at risk; being located in the middle of the two warring countries; with allies lying too close for Tortall's comfort. Newfound immortals involved in the war did not exactly help the current situation either.

_And you just had to choose this time to disappear. Wonderful friend you are Neal, _Kel thought wryly, a shaky fear starting to build up within her heart.

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast," Kel suggested briskly, trying to hide the fact that she was inwardly quivering slightly, "Or have both of you already eaten?"

At their negative responses, she strode into the mess hall to get her morning sustenance, her Yamani mask firmly in place.

* * *

_[Neal]_

The trees faded to a green blur as he sped through the forest, with the creature fast gaining on him.

In a few seconds, he knew he would be caught. But still, he pressed on.

_The time will come, the hundredth year_

All around, the rustling of the trees seemed have fallen into an unnatural silence.

_When all will gather round to hear_

He could sense the creature getting closer.

_Of the coming of the rightful heir_

Closer…

_With fire, earth, water and air_

He stopped and spun around, prepared to meet his death.

_And then will come sweet Victory_

Taking a deep breath, he braced himself against the attack.

_To set the fair ones free_

Instead of the aggressive blow he expected, however, there came a sudden burst of glaring light which cast out his surroundings and temporarily blinded him.

And then his world turned black.

* * *

_[Kel]_

"Don't you see? If you allow her to go on this search, she'll be able to not only retrieve one of our knights, but also serve as a spy! You, of all people, should know this—you're a ruler, dammit! Sacrifices, Jon!"

Alanna paced about the room frustrated, as she attempted to put her point across to the King.

"No," King Jonathan stated stubbornly. "It's greater loss to our army if we lose one of our best commanders for a search. _Sacrifices_, Alanna."

"Sacrifice one of our few healer knights? You've got to be joking! Besides, how do you think Duke Biard will react if you sent a message to him, saying that we lost his son? Neal's your bloody _nephew_!"

_Will someone act as if I'm in the room?!_ Kel mentally screamed. Seated between the King and his furious Champion, she watched in unease as they continued arguing about whether she would be allowed to go on a search for Neal.

_Mother Goddess, help me, __please__._

Kel sent a prayer up to the Goddess as a protection against the two other people in the room. The Lioness looked as if she were ready to devour anyone on the spot, while the King's demeanor was thunderous. She, caught between the two, felt utterly terrified.

"This isn't even a Sacrifice—I mean, if Raoul went missing, would you send a search party out for—"

"This is different!"

"In what way? That Neal isn't your best friend? That's utter nonsense, Jon! Friend or not, as long as one of our major knights go missing, we send out some help!"

The redhead glared angrily at her opponent, who in turn glared back, and they soon lapsed into a silent battle of wills.

The tension in the air was starting to become hugely unbearable, and Kel was considering the option of bolting from the room, when the King finally relented, albeit reluctantly.

"Fine!"

_THANK YOU__, Mother Goddess!_

Kel breathed a sigh of relief.

"_But_ she will only be allowed to take along one _allocated_ companion," King Jonathan went on.

"Your Majesty, I would be happy to travel alone—" Kel started.

"No, Sir Keladry," Jon interrupted, "These are my conditions and you will follow them _if_ you want permission to embark on this search for Sir Nealan of Queenscove."

Exhaling slowly in discreet annoyance, Kel obliged.

Just as he was about to exit the room, Kel piped up.

"One thing more, your Majesty; who is this…allocated companion?"

Jon paused in mid-action and turned around to face her.

Leveling his blue-eyed gaze on her, his face expressionless, he spoke.

"Sir Joren of Stone Mountain."

And then he promptly left the room.

* * *

_[Neal]_

Neal blinked at the scene in front of him.

And promptly let out a girlish, blood-curdling scream.

The man in front of him raised his eyebrow in sardonic amusement while the three other people in the room burst into peals of hysterical laughter, revealing their dangerously sharp canines.

At which Neal screamed even harder.

"I can understand the cause of your second yell…er, scream," the man spoke dryly. "But what's with your first scream?"

Neal stared silently at the four pale-skinned occupants of the room for a moment, then started a new bout of girlish screaming.

"Garret," the woman behind addressed the man who had spoken. "I don't think he's going to stop anytime soon, so this counts as a 'dire circumstance'…that is, unless you don't mind going deaf."

Heaving a sigh of reluctance, Garret suddenly grabbed Neal by the collar.

"Listen," He hissed to a startled Neal who had finally stopped screaming. "You'd better stop this utter nonsense right now because this concerns you, everyone else in this realm, and our very existence. Understand?"

Neal silently took in his intimidating stare and nodded, gulping in fear.

Releasing Neal back onto the bed, Garret wearily paced into a corner of the room and began talking.

"I am Duke Garret of Dinne. This," He gestured at the dark-haired woman who had previously addressed him, "is Lady Genevieve of Flynthea, my sister." The woman curtsied deeply. "And Frederick and Peter Morde…" Two identical looking people bowed before him. "Your Majesty."

At his words, Neal shot a surprised glance at the Duke. Just as he was about to ask something, Duke Garret started to explain.

"Firstly, I'm sure you'd like to know—or should I say, _confirm_— what we are." Here, he paused to smile wryly at Neal's petrified expression before continuing. "Yes, we are as the legends speculate, _Vampyres_. Immortal, really…but mortals didn't really know of our kind until recently, owing to something that has to deal with you being here. There were, of course, legends of the existence of our kind, but mortals didn't have proof of our existence."

Looking pointedly at a suspicious looking Neal who looked as if he were debating between screaming and making a dash for the door, he continued dryly, "We aren't going to harm you, if that's what you're worried about. We've made a pact across our kind to survive on the blood of animals. And we wouldn't kill someone we saved now would we?"

Neal frowned in concentration at the Duke's explanation.

"Wait, if I'm your King, doesn't that make me…" His eyes widened as he trailed off into realization.

Seeing Duke Garret's nod of affirmation, he lapsed into a few seconds of shocked silence before asking, "Who am I, then?"

Looking up, Neal's eyes met the serious gaze of the Duke.

"King Nealan the sixth of Lightatria."


	2. II

**A/N: **HAPPY NEW YEAR! In advance.8) Filler chapter :/ **NO OFFENCE MEANT TOWARDS ANYONE OF ANY ORIENTATION. DO NOT PROCEED IF YOU GET OFFENDED EASILY, PLEASE. **

**Disclaimer: **All Tamora Pierce's except Garret, Genevieve, Peter and Frederick. And the plot. **(Another A/N at the bottom!)**

**Fate**

**II.**

* * *

"King," Neal stated, disbelief colouring his voice.

"King," Garret confirmed.

Neal stared at the middle-aged Duke momentarily before rubbing a hand over his face. "You can drop the act now and kill me."

"Looks like we've got ourselves one dense nutcase of a King here, Gare," Lady Genevieve commented to her exasperated brother. Duke Garret merely sighed in impatience and stalked out of the room.

Neal looked up in alarm at the sudden slam of the door to find that the Lady had gone after her brother.

There was a moment of silence before Frederick (or was it Peter?) brought his hands together in a clap. "Well. Now that that's settled, Frederick and I will be explaining your duties to you,"

Oh, so _he_ was Peter.

Neal sat up straighter and squinted at the pair, discreetly (or so he thought) trying to identify any physical differences as to differentiate the twins by.

"—border affairs, of course; but you won't have to take on everything for the time being; since it's going to be quite chaotic for the time being. The current Regent (that's Duke Garret) will be in charge, and you will be with him to observe how you are to carry out your duties—" Peter rambled, oblivious to the distracted Neal.

"You won't find any physical differences," a dry voice interrupted Peter's words.

Neal's startled eyes darted to Frederick's upon being discovered in his investigation, and immediately directed a sheepish smile in his direction.

Peter quirked an eyebrow at this exchange before breaking out into a smirk a split second later. "Looking to differentiate Ricky and me?" Peter's voice dropped to a gentle purr as he advanced towards the bed, lips curling back into a fang-revealing grin.

The green-eyed man gulped and looked to the other twin, who merely snorted and rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Peter's hand landed on his shoulder.

He bit back a squeak and pressed himself as far into the headboard of the bed as he could.

**I'm dead, I'm dead; I just **_**knew**_** they were going to kill me.**

Neal inhaled sharply in fear as Peter's face appeared beside his.

"The difference between my brother and me," Peter whispered, "Is that Frederick is a ladies' man, while I," the hand on Neal's shoulder slipped onto his chest. Neal's eyes widened in horror. "I am a man's man."

Neal opened his mouth to let out yet another scream, but before the high-pitched shriek could escape from his larynx, Frederick pulled his twin away from the traumatized Neal. "That's enough, Girly boy," he told a laughing Peter, even as his lips twitched in amusement.

"You, st…stay away from me" Neal managed to wheeze, eyeing Peter fearfully.

The twins let out identical shouts of deep laughter.

Neal shivered.

"Relax," Frederick told the wary Neal as soon as their laughter died down, "Peter is a androgynous court spy. It's a job requirement to use his 'womanly wiles' in corsets and skirts when the need arises."

"Oh"

"He's as straight as you are, apparently."

"Oh."

"Unless you're not as straight as you let on…?" Peter turned to face him. "Then we could…together, you know," the twin waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Neal.

"MITHROS AND MOTHER GODDESS; I'M STRAIGHT!"

Silence.

"Well, the gods all know that now, I'm sure," Frederick commented dryly.

"And the rest of the castle," Peter added, grinning.

* * *

A/N: **I'm putting this on hiatus.** Because annual/bi-annual updates are very ridiculous. I've collated the previous chapters and posted it as chapter one. (Now I'm all the more aware of the inferiority of my writing as compared to all those fictionpress writers who churn out chapter after chapter on a weekly basis. And my bi-annual updates can't even reach the length of their individual chapters. Gah.) This isn't to say that I'm stopping all work on _Fate_. (_Fate_'s been my pet piece of work since I was twelve. I've gotten emotionally attached. Haha.) ANYWAY. I'll post whenever I can, but it's officially on hiatus; so as to not get anyone's hopes up. (I feel like I'm cheating everyone who's been reading.)

To everyone who's been with Fate since chapter one (and who had to endure my sporadic updates and horrible grammar) THANK YOU. You have no idea how much your support (and reviews!) have meant to me (even though they frustrated me at times. _JOREN IS ALIVE IN THIS FIC_, DAMMIT. Haha.)

Please don't review if you don't want to, and no flames please!

Happy New Year to everyone still reading this!

-Rach / Ladyinshiningarmour

30/12/2008


End file.
